Paris Bella
by crazedfanficadelaide
Summary: What if, in New Moon, Bella already knew Edward was leaving her? But who told her? 50 years later Alice and Jasper bump into her in PARIS? Much happier, but sad Bella, all original couples, different, but really good! Please Read & Review! For those who want to see a more intelligent Bella!
1. Vision

**Bella**

Never in my life would I have guessed I'd live in Paris, be a famous artist, be fashionable, beautiful, and live young forever. Life is just weird.

 **Alice**

I was dead bored and sad, it's been 50 years since I've gone on a good shopping trip and been happy, shopping doesn't seem fun anymore, it doesn't feel like anything anymore.

But today that was going to change, Jasper and I had a date in Paris and I was determined for us to both look delightful, we were in Paris after all, might as well do something.

I walked into the sweet we were staying in and danced over to Jasper laying on the bed reading a book. My hands reached up for the book he was reading and then it flew onto the bedside table.

"Hello, sweetheart," he chuckles kissing the my hand and pulling me to him, I was excited, only two more hours till a good shopping spree, and I was determined to be my old self for one day, for Jasper.

My lips press hard on his, the shock of electricity between us was shocking. I giggled at my own joke and a grin lit Jasper's face.

"What's so funny, my love?" He whispers into my ear. I smile and tore his shirt off, I was going to go farther when I had a vision, I saw us going into an art shop next to my favorite dress shop, it wasn't exactly raining, but it was dark, and the place was still open. The moon was still out, like now.

My feet were on the floor and before I knew it I was diving for clothes you'd where at this time of day for both me and Jasper. I heard a groan and looked back to see Jasper pouting on the bed, I giggled tossing him his clothes.

"Sorry, hon, but we have an appointment at the art store, so hurry up." His eyebrows went up but he did what he was told and got dressed.

"You didn't give me any boxers," he points out. I give him a mischievous grin.

"I don't know what we're doing but when we get back we have business to get taken care of, I wish we didn't have to go now, but it wouldn't of shown me this without a reason." I reason with his with a sigh. He grins and kisses my forehead.

"Then let's hope for a drive thru rather than a fancy diner, shall we." He laughs, I laugh at his common sense.

I dressed him in trousers and an evening sweater like mine, but mine was a fuzzy pink. I had a slim skirt that showed all my curves, and a pair of expensive high heels. We hurried to my favorite shop, Jasper held onto me tight as we passed pretty boutiques and bakeries, I wondered why an art shop would be open.

It didn't take long to find, it was a nice place, with a Ferrari parked outside a bright yellow, the lights inside were lit.

"Let's get this over with," I smiled at Jasper and he nodded but was tense, I didn't know why until the smell it hit me. For a moment I thought Bella, but then scuffed at myself, then it became stronger, vampires. 2 of them. We approached and heard laughing. We entered and saw no one other than Bella.

 **Bella**

I'd realized I hadn't gone to the art shop in a full week and put that on my priority list, I had to go at night to see my old friend. I decided to go then, we were both vampires after all, the place was next to my favorite fashion shop, I could so imagine Alice going there.

I walked inside and was hit with the smell of friends, I grinned.

"Miss Isabella Marie Kasei, it's so nice to see you back here, I almost thought you'd stop painting, or even worse, you'd stop shopping here." Algernon said.

"Ha, you know I'd never do that to you, and you know I will never stop painting them. I miss the Cullen's, if I wasn't stuck on this one painting of Esme and Edward together, plus a bunch of annoying customers, then I'd be here every day. I've missed you so much." I laugh walking up to him. I gave a peck on each side of his cheeks and he did the same to me.

"Hmm, je ne pense pas que ma dame, belle essayer si." He scuffs. (Hmm, I don't think so my lady, nice try though)-translate

"Enfin de toute façon , que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle robe?" I grin turning in a circle. (Well anyway, what do you think of my new dress?)

"Tourner, tourner, ahh, vous regardez belle comme toujours, je n'aime comment celui-ci envoie hors un rideau se sentir bien, Mais j'aime le bleu foncé. (Turn, turn, ahh, you look beautiful as always, I do like how this one sends off a certain feel though. But I like the dark blue.)

"Moi aussi, il se sent comme Alice de choisi celui-là aussi , oh , je dois aller robe shopping pour Alice , je dois tonnes de fournitures ." I giggle. (I do too, it feels like Alice would of chosen this one too, oh, I have to go dress shopping for Alice, I need tons of supplies.)

"Je pourrais demander autour sur les Cullens, vous pouvez réellement les trouver au lieu d'écrire et de les peindre." He says sincerely. (I could ask around on the Cullens, you could actually find them instead of writing and painting them.)

I was going to say something when I heard the bell ring, I looked over at the door and froze, if my dead cold heart could beat again, it would. I stared at the magnificent Alice and her husband, Jasper.

All I could do was stare, she was here, I didn't know how to feel, I was happy I was with Algernon, and at my second home, it helped a lot, or that could be Jasper. But I was too frozen.

"Alice, is that really you? Algernon, you can see he to, right? I'm not just hallucinating because I was talking about her?" I ask a little stupidly.

"Well, either we both stared at your art work of her too long, or she's really here, so… I'd go for she's really here." He shrugs. "Now Isabella, don't stare, what have I told you." I shake free of it and dance over, graving both of her hands, pulling her to each side I kissed the side of each cheek, then smiled.

"Bonjour , mademoiselle." I grinned. I went up to Jasper and did the same except instead I said, "Bonjour monsieur." Then walked back to Algernon.

"Bella? You're a… a… vampire? How, and who's he?" She nods towards Algernon.

"Sorry, Bonjour Mademoiselle." He grins taking her left hand and kissing it, then he shakes Jasper's hand, "Bonjour Monsieur, welcome to the great art store." He grins going back behind the counter.

"Knock it off, Algernon, Alice, Jasper, this is Algernon, my creator. Algernon, I'm guessing you already know who these two vamps are." I grin and walk back over to stand in front of the counter.

"Of course! The great Alice and Jasper Cullens, the center of your artwork, so forth and so forth. No ffense, Belle, but do you mind taking this interdiction back to your work house, not that I don't want you here anymore, but I think they should see fir themselves." He winks.

"Alright, Alice, Jasper, do you mind waiting here while I real fast get everything?" I ask politely. Alice jumps at me and gives me a huge hug.

"Of course we'll wait on you Belle… or Bella, ugh, hurry up so we can get this all sorted out." We laugh and I grave a color of everything, get the newest of things. So forth. The minute I was done, the price was over 6,000 dollars and had Jasper and Alice gaping while I paid. They helped me carry it to the Ferrari.

Alice was still gaping; I had a four seater Ferrari for times like this. I put everything in, we were all about to get in when I gasped. They both looked at me scared.

"Alice! What on earth are you wearing?! Your in Paris, Shish, didn't you get the memo? Oh! Oh! You can go shopping with me tomorrow, and Jasper will have to come of course! Eek!" I shrieked in Pure bliss. " Hop in!" Jasper sat in back and Alice sat in the back next to him.


	2. Work Home

**Alice**

Jasper and I sat in the back of her 4 seater Ferrari FF; it was nice, and yellow. But I was stumped, she wanted to go shopping? I was excited, of course, but come on. This is Bella we're talking about; Paris really does change a person.

"How long have you lived in Paris, Bella?" Jaspers asks before I got to.

"Mmm, about 50 years now, I love Paris, and I really don't want to move, whenever you think it couldn't get any better, it just does. I hadn't felt like that since Edward, so it's nice to know that somethings do get better and better, for the better. Wow, there's a tongue twister." She laughs.

"Why haven't you ever tried to find us?" I ask in a small voice, I didn't know if it was a touchy subject, it was for me. Jaspers arms hugged me tightly and I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder.

"I would of loved to look for you, but I just don't know, there's a lot more to it than meets the eye. I would of loved to find you guys, Alice, Jasper, I love all of you, so wait till you see my work house, or house, or whatever you want to call it. Whatever, but I want to wait to talk to you face to face, after… you've seen my house, then you'll understand a lot better, also about the art stuff." She adds giggling.

I almost forgot about all the stuff that took up the whole trunk and seat up front. I still didn't understand what was so special about a house that we would understand better, but I hoped it answered some things, but there were more important questions that I guess should wait for eye to eye contact.

We reached a beach side house, all white, a lot like some of Esme's work, and there were certain details that reminded of our house in Forks, and of Bella's house in Forks. But it was really white.

It was a 1 story house, but it was long and wide, a really big house if you asked me, plus a long distance away, but the water view was perfect. The door was far on the left and the driveway was on the right, bushes and trees decorated the whole front of the house. It was really private, too.

I held onto Jasper as we got out, we had to just hold hands while we helped Bella with the bags of art supplies, expensive art supplies, 300 dollars for a diamond set of brushes, jeez Bella.

When we walked in you'd never of guessed it was the same house, the walls were black and white, when you walked int the door it pretty much was on the whole opposite of the house, you walked in and then there was a living room, white chairs, sofa's. It was nice and light. But what really made me pause, was the artwork.

It was pictures of us, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Me and Jasper, then a whole bunch of other people. They were all stunning master pieces. But across the wall was the word 'dazzling' in black and white letters. The living room was basic, then a small kitchen, very small, and the dining room, wasn't a dining room. It was an art studio.

"Come set everything over here, Alice, Jasper, don't want you standing all on your lonesome. Welcome to my work house. My sleeping house, as the humans call it, is a little ways from here. But this is my real home, I just go there when I change, and personal stuff, even though these are all personal, I have more personal pictures there." She says with a bright smile.

"Bella, tis place really is…" Jasper starts but she cuts him off.

"Dazzling, I know, I used a lot of Esme's work as inspiration, I've kept track of you guys, but it was hard, I saw you guys quite a bit, but you didn't see me, I needed pictures, better pictures, Edward was hard to get smiling and so on, but I did, because I'm awesome. Now enough on me, what about you? Wat brings the lovely couple to Paris?" She brightens up.

I was still shocked, she had pictures of us? She quickly caught it and went over to her table, Jasper sat down and I sat on his lap. She came back and handed me a file, file number 16, how many files did she have?

I opened it up then paused, I went through all of them, maybe 40 or 50 photos. Bella smiled brightly, these were all different moments. All different places, going back 15 or 20 years ago.

"You made it Bella impossible to find you, tough luck, so I went Bella impossible, had some guys going round, old vamp friend of mine caught them in the Denali's, then I lived watching you through a camera, drawing and painting, so forth. Oh, and writing!" She smiles, but it was somewhat sad.

"Well, we were sad, after you left, the whole family broke apart, Emmett and Rosalie left. We barely talked to Edward, maybe once every 2 or 3 months. Then Esme wasn't so Esme, Carlisle took a year off to take her to there island on a vacation, Jasper and I have been drifting off. So, we decided it's been 50 years, so we wanted to stop, be happier, we knew you would want that, so we came here to shop and… lovey dovey stuff." She smiled and nodded.

"I did want you guys to move on, every time I saw you guys sad, I wanted to jump and scream at you so bad, but I didn't and couldn't come to you guys, so it was kind of just dreaming. Algernon was there a lot for me. He's great, like… not a father like Carlisle, nor a brother, but an uncle." I was happy she had someone else, but not someone else. She saw it too.

"Spit it out Alice, I know what you're thinking, I know you better than you know yourself. So say it." She smiled sadly.

"Get back with Edward." I blurt out standing up. She smiles and stands up, pulling me into a hug, which I was more than happy to share.

"Alice, it's more complicated than that, it's so much more, and I think this should be done with the whole family. I refuse for you 2 to see anything more till the families here, then you'll understand the artwork and so forth. I'll tell you everything, all you have to do, is bring everyone to this house. Don't bother knocking, just bring everyone here and to these seats, once everyone is seated, then… you'll get every question that pops into your head answered, no exceptions, nothing. It's all for everything." She bargains.

It did sound pretty good, I'd heard bargains before, and this one was sounding too good to be true, of course getting everyone here was going to be easy, but there was something more.

"And? Come on Bella, what's the catch?" I ask with a pout. She places a finger on my nose and pokes it.

"You have to do it all, without mentioning my name, a casual emergency. Whatever, just don't say my name, no Izzy, Bella, Belle, Marie, or Swan. This house, I'm open fun." She smirks.


	3. assembling

**Bella**

I couldn't believe it, I knew Alice was good, and I knew she could get them all here, she could do anything, but then I'd finally have to admit it all, Victoria, the deal, Edward, all of it, and more. The Cullens were confusing people, mysterious, you couldn't even expect the expected, with them it was all new rules.

Edward has tasted blood, but the blood of murders, bad people, out with the bad, in with the good. Alice, found her own family, she could see everything, her whole life ahead of her. Carlisle, a doctor, able to stay in a room filled with gushing blood. Then there was Emmett, the huggable teddy bear who was with the snob Rosalie. Loving Esme, who you would never think you hurt a fly. I was in deep trouble.

I was happy, I didn't want Jasper or Alice to see my surprise, I mean, there was a room in this house for everyone. A home in my heart for everyone, they all had their own colors and everything.

I was ready for the big huggable crushable Emmett, the snob Rosalie to see the beauty I see in her, I nailed Alice and Jasper in the head already with my French hello's, Esme's love was going to be comforting, than there would be Carlisle who would speak everyone's mind with the questions, but the fatherly hug.

But then, there was Edward, I would have to tell him the whole dilemma, every moment he spent in pain, was all my fault, that pain I'd ounce felt came back. Bonjour pain. I sighed heavily, I'd finished everything, except for somethings. I got out a new board and began to sketch.

 **Alice**

As soon as we got home we'd forgotten the whole dilemma and let everything slip away, I wasn't grief taken, I was happy, I was pixie like, and Jasper could tell, because we'd spent the whole day inside doing lovey dovey stuff, or sex.

I was actually happy, seeing Bella, she was happy, she had family, he did look nice, and he looked proud of her, they were laughing before we came in, soon everything would be better. Or so I hoped, but it would, I saw the family coming, I saw Bella coming, I hadn't looked at her future in so long, I couldn't, or wouldn't. To see her happy with…humans.

But she was happy, as a vampire, she still had feelings for Edward, I could see it, so could Jasper, he explained it coming home. Our sex seemed more hyped up, everything and everyone would be more hyped up soon.

It felt amazing, it was like watching everything through a new perspective, or like putting on old glasses, seeing the past fun times together. But that was just the 2 of us, all 7 of us? But that thought was gone, because Jasper hurt her, made Edward leave, even though we never blamed him, he still felt guilty, but she acted like it was nothing, she didn't even fume.

I was even more happier because she liked shopping now! She even judged me, yeah, I really didn't have any Paris clothes, but Bella looked amazing. Her dress was amazing.

I couldn't wait for Edward to see what he left behind, I thought smugly. I thought it was time so finally I picked up the phjone and thought of what I'd say. First I called Carlisle.

"Hello, Alice?" Carlisle asked through the phone.

"Yeah, uh, Carlisle, me and Jasper met an old friend of yours in Paris, a nomad friend, and she would love to see you and the family again. Especially Edward," I smile smugly. Oh for sure wants to see Edward.

"Of course Alice, do you know her name or any of that?" Carlisle asks.

"We didn't catch it, she just gave us a time and place to meet, she really can't wait to see you again, how long do you think it will take till you can come over here? I'm going to call the rest of the family after this." I added.

"Uh yeah, text me your sweet number and we'll all meet the family there as soon as possible, I have the day off this weekend, do you want me to tell Esme, or will you?"

"I will, I also have to talk to Edward." I add smoothly.

"Of course, see you soon."

"Love yah." I say sweetly before hanging up.

I then call Esme and a "hello," comes from the other end.

"Esme…" I tell the same thing to her, then I called Emmett, Rosalie, then Finally Edward, the last person on the list, he took a little more convincing, but in the end, they would all be here, I'd have to rent a car, or cars, whatever.

"Hey, love, everything set?" Jasper says walking in. He sits on the bed and in a smooth skip I was in his arms, I planted a kiss on his cheek, then his lips, then his neck. He craned his neck so I could pay more attention there, then my phone rung.

He said heavily and dropped onto the bed in exasperation, I giggled as I answered it.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella, I wanted to know what time you wanted to come shopping with me. I'm heading out in a half hour, you?"

"yeah, we'll join you, where do you want to meet up?" I ask.

We set up a time then I flipped my phone off, Jasper was looking at a photo I had of all of us, including human Bella. Slowly I sit down next to him.

"I can't help wondering what happened to Bella, did she ask the guy, did he ask her, was she dying? Why was she changed, al our pain, and she's always been right there." He says slowly then looks at me. "DO you think she never approached us because of me, because she knew it had something to do with me and how uncontrollable I am?"

I pull him so his head rests on my chest, wrapping both arms around him.

"No silly, Bella would never do that to us, whatever the reason, I know it's a good one, so stop pouting and get ready, Bella loves us, _all of us._ " I say smiling. He nods and pulls up.


	4. Guilt

**Bella**

Shopping with Alice was strange yet amazing, it filled me with joy, to see my family, or some of my family, I felt fuzzy inside. I even felt a little shy, unsure of myself, but shopping was always a time when I'd look at something and decide weather Alice would scream at me at the top of her lungs, or smile proudly.

Today it was both, it was like I had my sister back, but at the same time, I was a part of something, I'd always been the small human, not worthy of herself, but being with Alice, I saw a different girl, I was sure, for once, that I belonged with them.

We'd spent 6 hours straight, Jasper was quiet, but he was smiling, he kept both eyes on Alice, not protectively, but lovingly, like he was watching the sun rise, or something.

We decided to hunt after shopping. My whole backseat was filled, so was Alice's though. We pulled into my favorite hunting ground and I was so happy to show it to Alice, she loved it.

I hunted for a while, then Alice went after a dear and I decided to sit by the lake, Jasper joined me, then the unexpected happened.

"Bella, I need to say sorry, I'm still so sorry for what happened on your birthday, I know this never would of happened if I hadn't had attacked you, and I'm sorry for that. I've had to watch everyone be miserable because of me, and I don't know what's going to happen, or what you have planned, but I want to say I'm sorry, I really am." He says sincerely.

I was confused, more than confused, he felt guilty?

"Jasper, there's nothing to forgive, I forgave you the day it happened, I forgave you 50 years ago, I was never mad with you, Jasper, never. I accepted the dangers the whole time, me getting hurt was expected, it really was. If anything now I understand even better. But, Jasper, I never blamed you, I blame myself every day, for everything, but I'm not going to let that crush me." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Bella, thank you for everything, even Alice, I haven't seen her this happy in so long, you were always like a sister, the whole family miss you." He adds.

"I've missed them too, Jasper, you have no idea how painful it was to me, to watch you guys from a distance, you guys made it Bella impossible, but I love you all, you were like a brother, even if we didn't hug or touch, I knew you were there, and even Rosalie felt like a sister." I smiled sadly.

"There really going to be happy to see you again." He grins.

"I don't know about that, I never know anything Jasper, you'll find out tomorrow. I have to go, tell Alice bye for me, I forgot I have a customer coming. Bye." I hugged him and ran to the car.

The customer wasn't there so I worked on getting everything set up. The customer was a billionaire who wanted my specialty, it didn't take long to get rid of him, I went to my sleep house and dropped everything off.

By the time I was done, every hangar was filled with no room left, I went to change but paused, my hunting clothes were some old human clothes I used to wear. I couldn't believe I'd worn it.

I changed into a sunset gold dress, curled my hair and sat on the bed; feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Jasper felt guilty for that day still, I'd never guess that he'd feel guilty. Never, maybe they had changed, maybe they look at me different. Maybe this was the worst idea, maybe they'd only shown me there good side, I'd seen Edwards bad side, the non-human side, what if that was the real him?

No, I was just being stupid, maybe… no. I shook my head and went to my work house. The painting was done sooner than I thought, so I decided to show my side. I began sketching the Esme and Edward I knew sitting by the piano.

I smiled as I got to the paint; the world froze as I painted his perfect eyes, adding depth and beauty, then his beautiful grin with full lips. I felt his lips on my head and the brush of a kiss, it was faint from my human memories, but it was still perfect.

 **Esme**

We were all packed and ready, taking the plane, I kept Edward close at my side, his eyes were still so dead, although there was a faint smile on his lips, for me. But his eyes were so dead. I rested my head on Carlisle, I missed Bella, the memory of us going to play baseball played into my head, hearing that roaring laugh coming from the forest, then they appeared, Edward laughing.

" _What was that?" Emmett asked._

" _Bella was unintentionally being funny." Edward chuckled._

I smiled at that memory, they were so happy, they were so perfect. I loved Edward, but he was an idiot to leave her. I wondered what happened to her, who did she marry; did she have kids, grandkids now? Was she dead?

We arrived in Paris and the minute we got out, Alice was jumping up and down hugging Jasper, they were grinning hugely. Jasper looked down at her and grinned.

"Esme, we missed you so much, we got your rooms checked out and everything, we also got a separate hotel room for Emmett and Rosalie. I can't wait for you guys to see her; she's missed you guys for a long time." Alice says grinning.

"A long time is an underestimate, come on though, we'll get you bags, tomorrow we'll all go to her place." Jasper winks at Alice and giggles.

"Can we go?" Rosalie says and we nod.

"Alice, why are you blocking me?" Edward asks. We were all surprised and look at Alice. She shrugs.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, she really didn't want you guys to know until you met her." She giggles. We all nod and leave the airport.


	5. Family

**Bella**

I stared at the wedding dress for the picture I was drawing for the picture. It was a million dollars, then next to it was a lot of pictures of the bride in the wedding dress, she just got married and wanted a painting of her in it, then another one of her newlywed husband in his tux which was on the dummy next to the wedding dress.

I called it quits and walked over to the painting I made of Esme and Edward on the piano, I smiled imagining me in it, but it just didn't feel right. I was about to get back up when I heard a car pull in.

Maybe it was just Algernon, stopping by with paint. I walked to the window and froze. It was Alice, and all the Cullen's, including Edward.

I ran to the bathroom and changed into the knee length navy blue dress, with a silver beaded belt, made of diamonds, the top was really frilly and the bottom looked like a prom dress, but more movable, it was just a normal day in Paris for billionaire type of dress, except shorter and freer.

My hair was curled at elbow length. I took deep breaths and went back out. I sat back down and began painting the wedding dress when I heard the door open. I got in the mood and smiled.

"Bonjour Alice, Jasper." I turn around and the whole family was standing in the house. Alice skipped over to me, the whole family were standing mouth opens.

"Isabella Marie Kasei, you look amazing, I love that dress." I twirl around and grin smugly. All eyes were still on me.

"Thank you, Alice, I love your dress." I grin and take both her hands kissing both cheeks like I was taught, she did the same. "Esme, it's so wonderful to see you again. It's been far too long." I grin. She stared at me wide eyed and sobs broke out, then I was in her embrace. She hugged me tight.

"Bella, you're a vampire, I've missed you so much," she pulls back to look at me, "but how?" She looks back at Carlisle.

"I'll explain all that later, I promise, I just… it's so good to see you… all of you. Welcome to Paris!" I exclaim giggling.

"Bella, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed hugging me tightly. I smiled as he placed me down on my ballerina slippers.

"Bella?" Rosalie asks before giving me a sisterly hug. I walk over to Carlisle and he too gives me a hug.

"Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do, but it's so good to see you." Carlisle smiles. I nod and smile back.

"Of course, I'll explain everything…" then I was engulfed in a hug with Edward.

"Bella, you're alive, and a vampire? How?..." He was going to continue but I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Not right now, I'll explain everything, I promise. Let me just tidy up, new customer just got married, and I just have a feeling that things could get messy, so let me put the wedding dress, and the tux away. Alice could you help?" She nods.

"Bella…" I pause and look over to the living room, where there's the picture I was working on of Edward and Esme by the piano. "Is this… us?" Esme asks. I nod and pick up the dress.

"Yeah, I started that one yesterday, it still is far from done though, the other ones are way better. In fact, everything I've doesn't is way better than that one, it's just a start up. A lot of the ones in here are start-ups." I say putting the dress in the closet then taking the tux from Alice and put it in there.

"A lot of my customers want there outfits to look like the real thing so they give me the clothes in the picture." I smile.

"You're a painter? Why?" Emmett asks. I grin, this was just going to be fun, I started painting because of them, to feel close to them.

"Um, my creator, Algernon, owns an art store, he's really nice, bought me this place and brought me to Paris, I go under his last name, he's not much of a father figure though, and he's more like an uncle I guess. He introduced me to painting and helped me get better, and helped me with everything, shopping, style, French. He taught me everything, lived 50 years in Paris with him." I grin.

"Why did this Algernon change you? Didn't you do anything worth wild in your human life?" Edward asks clearly pained.

"That, my friend, is what I will answer… later. I'm not goanna answer any questions yet, not… till you see the rest of the house, not till I show you my surprise. It took me years to get everything perfect. Even though this is more my work house than my sleeping house, but any way Algernon is the only person who's seen the rest of this house, now, it's your turn." I grin.

"Why do we have to see the rest of the house first, can't you explain first?" Rosalie asks.

"No, if you see the rest of the house, everything will be clearer and easier to explain, for both you and me. Plus I have waited to show you this all for years." I explain.

"So, are you going to show us?" Alice asks jumping up and down.

"Actually, if you go down the hall, on every door there is a picture of one of you, you'll understand, I'll be right here, painting." They nod and they all walk down the hall.

I wait all but a minute before I hear gasps and sobs. Then I knew they'd all found there surprise. Instead of smiling, I felt cold, I looked at the painting. They were seeing 50 years of work, 50 years of my problem and guilt, where they saw happiness, I saw guilt. Guilt for what I'd done guilt for what I had to do next.

Explain that guilt.


	6. Inspiration

**Esme**

I couldn't believe it was Bella, everything was unbelievable, now I was walking down a hallway with my family, there was a picture of each of us, me and Carlisle's door were next to each to each other. I nodded and looked at the picture of me.

It was gorgeous, it looked exactly like me, but even more stunning, I waked inside and froze, the whole room had picture's of me on the walls, big and small, it was a high ceiling house, but these paintings looked realistic, but the biggest one on the wall was what I looked like in the sun. I started sobbing.

We'd left her, and look how amazing she became, all the labels and pictures, they were all true to the heart, at the bottom wrapping around the whole room were leather journals, all different, but yet alike.

There were maybe hundreds, I slipped one out, it was a story, of our family, I didn't remember it, but there was everything. I looked at the title, 67, I went back all the way to book 1, and opened it, it was when she'd first met me, everything she felt, how excited and worried she was.

I paused, how happy she was, relieved when I welcomed her, how she felt like she belonged. I put it back on the shelf, there was a normal sized closet, I slid it open and there were dresses in there, some look close to the ones I wore when we first met, but not exactly, then there were files, pictures, actual ones, from years and months ago.

She knew where we were the whole time.

 **Carlisle**

I couldn't believe the nomad was Bella; sweet Bella was here, alive, and amazing. The whole room had pictures of me, I didn't understand why she would do all this, the paintings were done beautifully and the books were even more amazing and authentic. But I was more intrigued when I opened the closet; there were what looked to be the clothes in the paintings, and, photo's. Of Us.

I was Intrigued that she'd had photos here dating back years, but I'd already guessed something close to this, well that also explained the feeling of always being watched, but the picture of Esme and Edward on the piano was too clear for human memories, they should have been a bit fuzzy, and not quite right, but instead they were perfect.

I was happy she'd somehow always been around the corner; I'd also like to meet this Algernon, although I'm not sure if Edward should, that would be dangerous. But what boggled me was why she hadn't of came to s, talk, instead of taking pictures, why not meet with us, there was more.

But before I could do anything I noticed a bunch of books. Curious, I pick one out, 84. I flipped through it fast, it was a story, about us, I was curious and went all the way back to book one. I was surprised at how accurate she could recall our first time meeting, but still curious, in here were all her emotions about that day.

 **Emmett**

Bella! My mind was on overload, and then seeing a picture perfect me on a door, and then going inside to see all this. I was struck more stupid than normal. How could Edward make us leave, I'd missed my sis for so long. Although Bella staying in Paris was a weird thing, and that dress, Bella would never of worn that, but… it was Paris, her creator must have had a big influence over her.

A lot of the pictures were playful, me laughing, grinning, which she'd labeled a lot my goofy grin. I grinned; it was named something good at least. Then there were the ones that looked to be me when hunting.

There were books too; I was shocked at how perfect it was that it almost seemed real. But if you went back the first 5 or so were one's I'd remembered perfectly.

 **Rosalie**

Ok, freaky, scary, crazy, all of it. Starting with Bella being a vampire, to stylish, to a painter. I'd almost want that dress she's wearing, and all her hair was just as perfect, I'd only seen Bella in curls on occasional big stuff, and she only did it for our brother, stupid Edward.

The painter thing sort of made sense, she always was perceptive, it really was a big trait to painting, and she did figure out we were vampires on her own, well sort of, but she noticed every little thing, so her paintings did look exactly like us. Freaky, they almost looked to be too perfect.

I hated to admit it, but I missed Bella terribly, nothing was the same without her, and even while se was human our house was never boring with her in it, now it was a nightmare. It takes everything we have to get Edward out, he was so boring before her, dating her actually made him a little interesting, in fact, it made him crazy, but crazy good, they loved each other, and he'd left her.

I was curious. But out of everything, now I wanted to prove I could be a real sister, I was determined to do so, for Emmett, the family, and…Bella. Because I'd hate to see her writing more of these stories, and although I like the painting, seeing the real thing would be better. Plus she seemed to be taking stalking classes; the closet was full of it.

 **Jasper**

I'd been curious what she had on this side of her house, since we'd only seen the living room, and her art studios. But this was all too much, pictures both painted and real. I'd felt terrible that I'd hurt her on her birthday, over a papercut! On wrapping paper! I was determined to get stronger, but I could never fix that mistake.

When Bella told me she'd forgiven me that day, I didn't believe her, but being in here, looking at the books, seeing the pictures, I felt a lot more forgiven. I smiled feeling real hope.

 **Alice**

She was just as amazing as I knew she would be as a vampire, but even more so. It really did make sense, Bella as a vampire, se was so much better. Every picture of me in the room was different. I wondered why, but they were all bright, and in different dresses. The closet was packed with dresses I'd worn.

Edward was so stupid to leave her for 50 years, come on. After 5 years he came home, we'd begged him but he said she would of lived her life by now, tough luck Edward. The books were something else though, they almost felt real, even though the first 10 or so were real. She had high opinions on me, it was a little shocking.

She was fashionable now, it was a little weird. Bella would never shop without reason, which was always me as a human, was it still me as a vampire?

 **Edward**

Bella, Bella. My Bella was alive, a vampire, and would live like me forever. I was confused, stuck in the horror and beauty of it all. When I entered the room I reluctantly went in. I wanted to be with her, but I knew this was necessary, but I was stuck.

The minute I entered the room all I could see was pictures of me, with labels that matched the picture perfectly, and stories, when I opened the closet it was filled with pictures of me, real pictures, and clothes I'd worn, or think, they look the same from the paintings.

There were a couple of records hanging on the wall, 50's, and 80's. In white the label said '80's were bearable', I chuckled. 50's said '50's were good'. I grinned and looked around more.

It was so perfect, the whole room, but in none of the pictures were Bella. I looked into my families minds which were pretty much all the same, awe, and I'm a stupid idiot. If I could look into my mind it would be the same. But I searched, no pictures of Bella. None.

Why didn't she put any pictures of herself anywhere, she wasn't in any paintings in the living room either, there were no pictures of her in sight, I decided to investigate.

I walked out of the room and there were no other door's, except a bookshelf, a book caught my eye though Weathering Heights. Of course, nice Bella, you never change.

Slowly I pulled the book out and was surprised when the book moved aside and there was another door. I didn't think I should go in, yet. So I closed it and went back to the living room. I was going to get answers now.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope to get more Reviews, and I'll write more chapters, plus I'd love to here what you think should happen. I take comments serious and if you ask for it, I'll give it.**


	7. Explaining

**Bella**

After about a half an hour, I placed the CD I found under my floor board of my Lullaby in the piano, I'd learned to play but it when I painted it inspired me more, so I bought a piano that could play on it's own. It was cool, how it learned to match the note so it was like it really was happening.

Then when I wanted to play I just simply switched a flip and it was a regular piano. I enjoyed playing just as much as I liked painting. I sat back down and filled in his perfect lips. Esme's hair was next, but I knew they'd be here any minute, so I tidied up quickly and sat down on the couch.

I watched as Edward came in followed by Alice, then the rest.

 **Edward**

I was ready for answers, and then I heard music being played, my lullaby to her. When I went out I found Bella sitting on the couch, in the corner was a piano I hadn't noticed, and it was playing on its own, it had an disc insert, oh, she had the cd I'd given her for her birthday.

She sat in her gorgeous dress. She stared at the piano, Alice was at my side, I sat down and Alice sat down next to me. Then the whole family.

"Bella, that was beautiful, it was brilliant, thank you." Esme smiled brilliantly at her.

"But," Bella frowned, "I know you all saw the pictures," we all nodded. "This is harder than I thought it would be, Alice, where should I start? I promised I'd tell you everything." What?! My mind shouted.

"Start at the beginning, after we left. Tell us everything." Alice said a little colder.

"If you want everything, I'll have to start the day before you left, the day you, Edward, talked to your family about leaving, about a clean break, how Alice and the family had to leave because you'd caused enough damage and you wanted me to live a human life and not be on the constant threat of danger." My eyes widened. Everyone stopped breathing.

"You know the whole conversation? How?" I asked my voice catching twice. She took a deep breath.

"Because when you were done, Victoria came and told me everything." We all froze. I wasn't frozen, I was boiling, sizzling. "You have to stay calm though." We all nodded slowly. "She told me the whole conversation, more like replayed it with the vamp memory, every remark, even Emmett's. I told her she was lying, so… we made a deal. That if she was telling the truth, she could have me, because losing you would be the death of me, and if she lost, it wouldn't really matter. Then you were an idiot, Edward! You left me in the forest for dead, I ran after you but tripped, I screamed that she was coming after me, but you didn't come back, I ran as fast as I could, tripping and falling, afraid to stop." She sobs.

I was frozen, Victoria had done this. I remembered her screaming my name, but I'd ignored it, I'd ignored her pleas, this happened because of us. She stopped suddenly and looked away.

"I thought it was over when she bit me, there was nothing for me, I'd lost everything, I'd let myself lose everything. I should of told you, I didn't believe you when you were talking, I believed Victoria, and well… I couldn't believe you, I could, but I couldn't. I knew how dangerous vampires were and accepted that, I've always accepted that, and you said we be together forever, then you were saying you didn't love me, although I did know, I just couldn't believe you'd think me so stupid, I was glad Victoria was going to kill me, but bite me was on the agenda, not death." She shakes her.

"Why didn't you tell me Victoria met with you, you would have had that night. And morning." I added.

"Because I didn't believe you would ever leave, I was an idiot though, but I don't care what happened, after she bit me I woke up in a strange place, I fed off animals, when I tested myself, I met Algernon. He owns a shop here, he took me in, he gave me this place, taught me how to paint, it was the only thing that made me feel like I was close to you, all of you. He gave me supplies, taught me French, he did so much for me, he's not like a father, I go under his last name, so he's more my uncle. I think of him as an uncle any way. But he got me started, and I'm happy now." She grins.

"Algernon does seem like a nice guy when we met him, but why'd he call you Belle?" Alice asks. Belle? My heart dropped, did he have something for her?

"He's Algernon, I can't even tell you his ethics. But I spent 24/7 with him for my first 10 years, I was weirdly tame as newborn, but he kept me on a close leash, so I'd work with customers, get better with humans, do what I loved, and slowly, I made a business of painting. I did search though." She adds quietly, dropping her grin.

"Search," Carlisle asks uncertain of what she meant.

"Yeah, I looked for you guys, but you made it Bella impossible, then we met a lot of vampires and boom, 25 years ago they found you. Soon I kept an eye, I wanted to see you guys happy, but I couldn't approach you guys, so I did stuff, sending flowers, just to get pictures of Esme when she smiled. Sent Carlisle appreciation letters. Made sure that certain dresses got put on a certain rack. So forth. But it was terrible, watching from a distance. That's why I wrote what it would have been like. All those books." She sighs.

"I'm sorry, we should have been there, Bells, we know it's goanna be hard to get your trust back, but we want to be a part of your life if you're willing to let us in." Emmett says in a sad tone. Bella grins.

"Emmett, you idiot, I didn't want Alice to tell you guys who I was because I was scared you wouldn't come, I thought you'd guys hate me. I learned to shop to get close to Alice, Rosalie and Esme, I never thought I was enough, human and vampire, I wasn't worth it all. I thought I wasn't enough, I never thought you'd take me, I made myself more. For you." She says sincerely.

I was angry, more than angry, how she could think we'd hate her, how could she think us so shallow. How could she think this of us? We wanted her in our family more than anything, we weren't enough, I wasn't enough, but she thought she wasn't enough.

"Bella, honey, we could never hate you, we've missed you so much." Esme says giving Bella a huge hug.

I stood off to the side after that, my mind was turning, Bella looked over to me and smiled at my family.


End file.
